My mental best friend, Unnamed
by likeStrangerinMoscow
Summary: I'm in my cold days,I don't get any friendly support,I am very lonely most of the time, does it affect my subconscious?, well it does affect it.My dreams,which originate from my mind show sympathy to me,this true incident depicts my need of support.


As the day before (12th of september.2011) passed in sorrow because of thinking that I don't have any friends, my subconscious tried to make me feel better, let me elaborate.

In my dreams was just a mere pedestrian walking down a street when I heard a BANG! A truck ,hardly 100 meters away from me exploded. I was terrified, I ran towards the truck and saved one child who was crying in pain and who was scared of fire, I submitted him to the ambulance which just arrived on the scene. I felt proud, and then I remembered my responsibility to check other ones who could have been hurt.

After tracking down 360 degrees around the burnt truck, I did not see other casualties; maybe they were admitted in the hospital by now by the life saving ambulance. It was a mixed feeling of sadness and proud.

I resumed the direction to where I was walking earlier, I don't know where I was going but I started walking there again, then suddenly a police car came, and pulled me in, I tried to talk to them but they did not reply, they stopped after travelling 50 meters, because so close was the police station.

They asked me questions and I felt being interrogated, I told them you got the wrong person, because I got to know that I was detained, but then a girl ran in, she told them everything as an eyewitness, how I rushed to the truck and saved a child.

And with a pat on the back by the police inspector, he set me free, I thanked the girl, she told me I was brave at the 'child saving part' ,I thanked her again, then I told her where I was going, she said she was going the same path, then we started walking again, this time side by side, I don't remember the exact topics, but they were the standard ones which are talked about when you meet someone for the first time, like your age, your hobbies, it turned out that she was also fourteen, in looks, she looked a bit elder to me but she wasn't, she was tall , around 5 foot and 9 or 8 inches, I could estimate that because many people I know are in that range of height, her hair were dense but looked like they were smooth ,they were a palm long below her shoulders, she was fair and thin. Her voice was soft, tender, a bit like when Michael Jackson speaks (no offence Michael, and I'm your huge fan), but the difference was that her voice had a female touch, MJ's voice is soft but it has a male touch.

And to my surprise it turned out that we were going to my school, she asked me that did I study in this school, I said yes, she was amazed and I could tell it from her expression that she was a new admission in our school as she told me what I thought she was going to, our school was still a distance, then I whispered to myself, "Thank you god", she accidentally heard it, she asked me why did I say that, I told her the that I did not have any true friend, other people in the school talk to me for their own use. My eyes were wet, and she could feel the sorrow in my voice, she told me "You are a very nice person, in this era, people either talk to the nice people for their own benefits or they want to be friends with them, I choose to be friends with you", I don't know that if our bond was formal or informal, but I could not control it as she was also very nice to me and hardly someone has been that way(in the real life too), and I hugged her, she was patting my back during the hug as she knew I was very emotional, I thanked her ,stretching on "soooooooo" in the line "Thank you so much". Now I had someone as a support in my bad and good times but I did not tell her that she was so special to me. While walking the last steps to the school, I told her in which class I was and I hope that she will be in the same class, and she told me that she will stay with me to help me every time, I loved that bit of her, she was very caring and helping, but nobody can be there for you every time, our ways parted here as I was going to my class room and she was going to the administrative region for some paperwork. I walked a couple of steps, and I remembered something I ran towards the same divergence of paths and shook hands with her in an arm wrestling way, that confirmed my doubt on informal or formal bond, it was indeed an informal bond. And I walked my way to the classroom, I was happy, I got a true friend, I was praying to god that she should be in my class, but I could not know that till the end of the day, because this was not her first official day in school. It was our recess time, I had my food and just started walking alone, thinking (I do this also in my real life), thinking about her, and some plans for my project in the upcoming science exhibition (this exhibition is also going to happen in my real life) and then I remembered the kind of friends people have in movies, was this girl to me.

One thing I did not ask her, that was her name, I left it for the mystery to be unfurled in the end of the day, I started to think that where could she be right now, I was roaming around when I came to the second floor, there was a big balcony like structure from where I could have a big view of the school, I walked up to the railing and tried to see if she was around , but then thought that how could she be free right now from the long paperwork, suddenly I heard a crack, and felt the sloping of balcony from its emergence, I ran towards that emergence but I could not as the slope was increasing more and more, I screamed for help from my classmates, they saw me but walked away, and I started screaming like hell for help, then I saw her running towards me, she told me "stay calm, I'm coming" and she tied herself with a rope and started rappelling down the breaking balcony, now I could see the ground and I feared that the balcony will break and I will fall, but then she tightly held my hand tried to pull me, we somehow managed and I was saved, when I was on the firm part of the floor and I was still breathing hard, the classmates who rejected my plea of help started asking "hey, are you alright", "are you ok", "should I call the teacher?",she thanked them in a formal but an irritated manner because she knew what they had did to me before and she helped me to stand up, she supported me with my hand around her shoulder as I was still limping and we walked towards the first aid room, I asked her how did she know that I was in trouble, she told me that she heard my screams, I thought that it was weird as how could she hear my screams from that office room which was quite far away from the balcony, I did not bother to ask her that.

My dream ends here, I don't remember what happened next.

Notice: In my real life, I go to the same school as I went to in the dream, I don't have true friends, and many things in this dream are very much related to my real life. I want to thank my subconscious for trying to calm me because yesterday (12th of september.2011), I was very sad because of absence of any true friend in my life. And it will be a lifetime favor from the god to give me a great friend like her. I don't know if I was in love with her, please can the readers clear my doubt on that, but she was a great friend of mine, other than suggestions on this story, please tell me if I am in love with her or not, and she was beautiful too.


End file.
